Curiosity
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: PreCOTBP. While walking through Port Royal with her father, Elizabeth sees something that sparks her curiosity. Will is the only person who she feels can quench it. WillElizabeth.


**A/N:** Hey guys! This is a little something that I wrote at 4:30am for HTR's POTC Week (I cleaned it up a bit and added a little to it, but it's still the same story). I guess two of **iluvPOTC44ya**'s categories didn't get any entries, so I decided to contribute. Hope you all like it! I actually had a lot of fun writing it.

---

_**Curiosity**_

---

"Father?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Why is that man sucking on that woman's face?"

"I beg your pardon?" Governor Weatherby Swann spun around to get a good look at the couple that his one and only daughter had been referring to as they walked through the busy marketplace of Port Royal. Just as he had suspected, or rather hoped, a man and a woman were kissing – not sucking on each other's faces.

Weatherby rolled his eyes in annoyance. His daughter, Elizabeth, was always the curious one. He loved her for her curiosity, but she was often curious about things that he was not yet comfortable discussing with her. She was only thirteen years old, for Heaven's sakes!

"Elizabeth, they're only kissing," Weatherby explained.

"Kissing?" Elizabeth questioned her father. "What's kissing? And why would people do such a thing? It looks absolutely disgusting!"

Weatherby chuckled. "It is something a man and a woman do when they are in love. And when they're married," he added, giving his only daughter a pointed look.

Elizabeth looked affronted. "Why do think I would perform such a distasteful act, Father?"

Weatherby shrugged his shoulders casually. "Well, you are probably the most curious girl on this entire island…"

Elizabeth huffed. "Well, I wouldn't."

Weatherby smiled to himself. "Well, that's good; I'm glad to hear it."

Elizabeth, though, had not been telling her father the truth. He was right – she was curious about this…very curious, indeed. And she knew exactly who she'd be able to try this out with.

"Father, would you mind terribly if I went home?" Elizabeth raised her hand up to her forehead, feigning fatigue. "I am rather tired and I could use a lie down."

"Of course, dear," Weatherby told his daughter concernedly. "I'll just have the carriage come pick you up."

"No, no! That will not be necessary. I'll walk," Elizabeth insisted.

"Alright, if you're sure." Weatherby narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth. "I'll meet you back at the mansion…"

Without so much as a good-bye, Elizabeth began to walk in the direction of her grand estate. When she looked back, and realized that her father could no longer see her, she turned and began running in a different direction: towards the blacksmith's shop.

When she arrived, she tore open the door, startling her friend Will, the master blacksmith's apprentice. He had been working on a sword and was currently wielding it on the anvil, but stopped when she came running into the shop.

"Will, Will!" She stopped in front of him, and tried to regain her breath.

"Jeez, Elizabeth! Are you alright? What is it?" Will asked as he took in her appearance: dirty, wrinkled dress, disheveled hair, and quite red in the face.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Elizabeth blurted out.

Will blinked several times at his friend. Did she honestly just ask me that question? He thought to himself.

"Come again?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Elizabeth asked him, patiently, a second time.

"Why are you asking me this?" Will inquired curiously.

Elizabeth huffed. "Can you just answer the question, please?"

Will looked taken aback. "Uh…uh…Never. I've never kissed a girl before."

"Well, I've never kissed a boy before."

"Okay…" Will did not understand why Elizabeth was telling him this, or why she had even come to him to talk about this in the first place.

"I think we should kiss," Elizabeth stated.

Will stared at her, a mix of shock and confusion clearly evident in his face. "Wh-why do you want to do that?"

"I'm just curious, is all. I was walking through town with Father not twenty minutes ago when I saw a man and a woman sucking on each other's faces. Father explained to me that what they were doing is called 'kissing'. It looked somewhat disgusting the way they were doing it—not at all proper in public, mind you. Father told me I was not allowed to perform that act until I loved a man and was married to him, but I can't resist – I want to see what it's like to do that now," Elizabeth told him.

"But, why ask me?"

"Because you're a boy," Elizabeth told him simply.

"So?" Will questioned his friend. "There are other boys on this island. Why not ask one of them?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Because you're the only boy that I'm friends with. And I trust you, Will."

Will smiled at his rather enthusiastic friend. "I guess with something like this you'd only want to do it with someone you trust."

"Exactly!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. "So, will you do it?"

Will sighed. "I suppose. How on earth do you always get to me to do these things?"

"Because you love me!" Elizabeth told him playfully.

You have no idea how true that statement is, Will thought to himself. "Alright, let's just quickly get this done with."

Elizabeth slowly licked her lips before going up to Will and quickly pecking him on the lips.

"So," Will began, "how was that?"

"Not exactly what I thought it would be; I mean, it felt different than anything I've ever felt before, but it just doesn't seem like something along the lines of what that man and that woman were doing," Elizabeth told him.

"Because I wasn't 'sucking on your face'?" Will inquired, trying to surpass a smirk.

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes."

"Well," Will began, "maybe some day we can work up to that."

"Maybe." Elizabeth smiled. Her and Will stared unblinking at each other for a minute before Elizabeth realized something.

"Oh! I've been here for ages! Father's going to wonder where I've gone off to." Elizabeth quickly headed to door. As she went to close the door behind her, she turned back around towards Will. "Promise you won't tell anyone about what we did today. I could only imagine the trouble I'd be in if Father found out."

Will put a finger to his lips. "I promise I won't speak a word of it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, thank you for dashing my curiosity, Will. I hope, in time, we'll be able to get better at it." Elizabeth winked at him before closing the door.

Will smiled to himself as he got back to his work. "I hope so."

---

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it. :)**


End file.
